Talk:Lamia/@comment-27950421-20190502163506
Alright, I know we got some new guys recently, and I'm wanting to stir up a bit of activity around here, so I'm gonna go ahead bring out the closest thing to an official measure of a lamias tail strength. I present to you SCIENCE!!!! Well not really science since none of this is falsifiable so it doesn't even meet the requirements to a hypothesis let alone a legitimate theory so... yeah. I present to you... CONJECTURE!!! Meh, doesn't sound as good. Now, for those who are unfamiliar with snakes, a general rule of thumb is that a snake can only eat something as big around as the widest part of its body (This is a basic rule used by snake owners to avoid giving a snake more than it can handle, there are snakes who can break this rule, it also does not mean that a snake cannot eat something bigger than a human, our shoulders tend to be very broad for our body size making us difficult to swallow). This gives a basic rule of thumb for what snakes we can compare a lamia to since the size of a lamias snake half would be determined by the width of her hips. We can determine how close they are in size based on what the snake eats. Now, contrary to popular belief, an adult green anaconda is incapable of eating an adult human. At most a particularly large green anaconda can eat a toddler. This means that a lamia toddlers tail, would be an equivalent in size to a particularly large green anaconda. However, we want an adult lamia. At this point the only snake known to man that is of a comparable size, is the Titanaboa, but since the Titanaboa is extinct its exact constriction power is impossible to measure. However by comparing it to modern constrictors, it's been estimated to be about 400 kilograms per square inch, or 882 PSI. Now, assuming that most of a Lamias organs are in her human torso, that would mean that her tail would be primarily comprised of muscle and fat, this would mean that the area between the ribs in her tail would be filled with muscle, at least doubling her muscle mass. Given that those internal muscles would have even more leverage, increasing the amount of work they can do with minimal effort, then that would mean that a Lamia can be estimated to have around three times the constricting power of a similarly sized constrictor, giving her 1200 KSI or 2,646 PSI. Constricting a midsized crocodile would be literal childs play, killing a hippo would be a fairly typical hunt, and it is well within the possibility for a lamia to bring down a large therapod like a Tyrannosaurus given a successful ambush. I also did the math for a toddler, an average anaconda can constrict with about 83 PSI. Given the times three effect from the internal musculature of a Lamia tail, a toddler Lamia can constrict with a power of 249 PSI. This pressure will only increase as the child gets bigger. So all you lolicons, piece of advice, fear the Loliconda, for her self control is nonexistent and her huggles are well outside the range of human survivability.